


ATLA Ficlets 2020

by Jupe_Soupe, Jupiter (Jupe_Soupe)



Series: Atla Ficlets [1]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupe_Soupe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupiter
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Atla Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054946
Kudos: 19





	1. Sokka's Grief

after the war, sokka starts making trips to the northern water tribe, he claims it is to help with affairs between the north and south, but really it is because he misses yue  
he never really tells anyone that that is his reason though, katara and aang do suspect that yue is the actual reason, but the only person that actually knows is iroh  
with everything zuko had told him about iroh, and irohs knowledge of spirits, when sokka decided he wanted to go into the spirit world he went to iroh, the man who had wandered the spirit world for years trying to find his son  
he breaks down a lot the first few times he enters the spirit world, but after a while.he starts going on his own, he already knows how dangerous the spirit world can be after his encounter with hei bai, but he is afraid of it for a whole nother reason, the fear of never finding yue  
on one of his trips into the spirit world he finds a man, similar to one of the avatar statues he had once seen at the southern air temple with aang, avatar kuruk  
at first sokka runs, afraid of aang finding out about his trips to the spirit world, but after seeing kuruk more and more in the spirit world he starts to warm up a bit to him  
he eventually forms kind of a bond with kuruk, starting with hunting and playing pai shao, sokka admires some of kuruks stories about fighting spirits, and after a while he asks kuruk what he knows about the moon spirit  
it doesnt take long for kuruk to find out about yue and sokkas grief, and knowing what it is like to not know if you would ever be able to see your loved ones again, he does what he can to help sokka  
and one of the times when sokka returns from the spirit world while meditating at the oasis, he is greeted by aang  
at first sokka tries to make up an excuse for why he is at the oasis, but aang just hugs sokka, before doing some spirit bridge stuff and allowing sokka and yue to reunite  
sokka has no idea how to thank aang (and kuruk) for this, and later on tries to do everything he can to help aang with his grief


	2. Zuko and Azula

after the war, azula stays at the fire nation palace with zuko  
at first it is rough for both of them, with all the snide remarks from both sides and petty pranks to the point where it is abnormal even for some siblings, but even though they were raised to hate each other, they still have ways to show that they care  
one day while they were walking through the portrait hall together, azula notices her brothers uneasiness while passing ozais portraits  
so that night, azula didnt sleep. instead she went to the portrait hall and burned down ozais portrait, and replaces it with a picture of zuko that she drew  
in the morning, zuko finds azula reading under one of the cherry trees, and at first he doesnt think much of this since it is something she does often, he notices how tired she looks  
when zuko asks her if she had slept last night, azula runs- knowing that zuko will chase after her- to the portrait hall, stopping at the picture of zuko  
when he gets there, zuko is ready to lecture his sister about not sleeping again, but then he notices  
he first notices the absence of their fathers portrait, next the scorch marks on the wall, the badly drawn picture of himself, and lastly, azulas very proud grin  
he doesnt even have to ask azula why, he just hugs her, and unexpectedly she hugs him back, for the first time in several years  
afterwards they go out into the city for some food, and zuko makes sure to get azula some cherries


	3. Big Cousin Lu Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for child abuse, death, and mentions of violence

lu ten loved his cousins dearly, and he always liked spending time with them, telling them stories and teaching new firebending tricks  
he also made sure that they were equally treated, and when zuko started feeling unworthy because of his firebending, it was lu ten that brought him to piandao  
when azula felt left out, it was always lu ten that came and spent time with her, even being open to playing childish games with her and her friends  
it was always lu ten that stood up to ozai when he hurt zuko and azula, and it was never pretty, and they were always afraid of their big cousin being hurt, but he was always careful to hide his scabbed over knuckles  
ursa and iroh also worried when lu ten did this, but he always ridiculed them for just standing by and not doing anything that would actually prevent ozais abuse to the children  
he especially hated his fathers dislike for azula, and would always get in fights with him for saying that a child was a monster

it absolutely crushed them when lu ten died, they couldnt imagine life without their big cousin, and it would have killed lu ten to see what zuko and azula were later forced to become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ficlet is not on tumblr


	4. When You Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this explores some of mais trauma and feelings about zukos banishment..... this was originally supposed to be a cute mai and ty lee fic and not angst

mai and ty lee were always unlikely friends from the beginning, and even though everybody thought that they were only friends because of azula and their class, it was actually because they liked each other. they had similar interests: plants, baking, and dancing.   
they would often have sleepovers at mais house, since ty lees was often loud and chaotic, and azulas homelife was not great. the nights would be full of dancing, laughing, eating and the three of them rambling about their interests.  
later on though, when ozai had started becoming more controlling of azula, it was often just mai and ty lee. they all still remained close though.  
on the nights it was just the two of them, it was a lot quieter, but neither of them really minded it a whole lot. in a way, they liked it. sometimes they would go to mais aunts flower shop to stay. ty lee knew that was mais favorite place to go, so she always agreed. she liked to see mai in her element.  
ty lee also knew how close mai was with zuko, knowing more than azula. mai often confided in ty lee about her feelings and concerns, so naturally she heard a lot about zuko.  
and then one night, something terrible happened.   
ty lee first heard about zukos banishment through azula, and for a while ty lee tried to break through azulas cold barrier of denial and try to comfort her, having just seen her brother burned and banished by their own father, but after a while ty lee had to give up, but told azula to come and talk to her when she felt ready to.  
later on when she went to go visit mai, she found her crying with her nails digging into her arms.  
ty lee did her best to help mai, and was there to talk once mai had stopped crying just enough so that she could talk. she was devastated by what had happened to zuko, and she had apparently gotten in a very nasty fight with azula earlier about it. ty lee made the mistake of telling mai that azula was just in denial about the whole thing, which only made things worse.  
mai, being an only child, had always thought that siblings were supposed to have each others backs no matter what. in a way she wanted to believe that azula was just acting like this out of fear, but couldnt get the idea of hate out of her mind. she was angered by the idea that azula would even hate zuko, and she didnt know how to properly express her anger. at one point she tried to express her anger about this to her parents, who in return just yelled at her, and told mai that she should be honored to even be friends with azula and that she shouldnt speak that way.  
later that night, she packed her bags and ran away to her aunts. she was afraid, afraid of what would happen if her parents found out. but she found the courage to do it anyways. and the next few days went fairly smoothly for mai aside from the breakdowns, which her aunt helped her with.  
after a while though, mai had to return home and return to school. problems started to arise between her and azula, and things got to be pretty ugly. ty lee was often the one that would try to help mai, since nobody wanted to get in azulas way. it got so bad for mai that she eventually started to dissociate for much of the time she was at school. so bad to the point where amnesia had started to kick in for mai, and she would forget about her feud with azula and zukos banishment, and not wanting to hurt mai, ty lee told her that zuko went to go live at ember island.  
eventually mai and azula did start to get along again, but ty lee was always afraid of what would happen if mai were ever to reminded of her trauma.


	5. Couples Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sukka 💚💚💚💚💚

sokka and suki are one of the worlds cutest couples. not everyone is able to believe that though with both of them being insanely capable warriors, but around each other they can be as stupid as they want.  
sometimes the two of them will dance around singing songs  
sometimes they will draw  
sometimes they will find all the blankets they can, build a blanket fort, and tell each other stories from when they were kids and their adventures  
sometimes they just cook each other meals, and sokka always tries to make the best sea prunes he possibly can for suki  
sometimes they will go for walks together, and sometimes they will have snowball fights  
but most of the time, they will just sit by the fire, snuggling and soon falling asleep on each other after a hard days of work


	6. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried my hand at some poetry, anyways here have some sad yuekka because i am still upset that absolutely none of sokkas grief about anything was ever explored but for some reason my dumb ass only knows to think about yuekka

No matter what, i will always protect you.  
Through pain, and sorrow, and hurt, i promise i will always be there.  
I will hold you in my arms, and tell you it is okay,  
I will build you a fire when it is cold, and i will make you your favorites foods when you are upset.  
But i am sorry yue, i am sorry i couldnt protect you when it mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr


End file.
